The Dark Side of the Moon
by chrisdude111
Summary: My first story, hope you all like it, please review!


Hey I'm Chris from Hertfordshire in sunny old England, and im 16 and currently attend college. The reason for writing this piece is at the bottom of the page, and i hope you enjoy, sorry for any mistakes or and spelling errors, i tried my best. thanks :) reviews wud b gr8! criticisms accepted.  
  
"But...but master, i cannot forsee what is going to happen like you can, there was no way i could have avoided them, they came from no-where." said a quivering voice.  
"Silence.....FOOL, do you really believe for one minute i am going to let you get away with ruining my plan? i must punish you, to teach you a lesson and to teach the others a lesson, surely you understand this?"  
"Please sir, please no, i have always been a trustworthy adversary to have, dont do this"  
  
But before he could plead for his soul any more, the Dark Lord, revealed himself from the shadows and yelled in a high pitch scream, "CRUCIO!"  
  
The young man fell to the ground and yelped in pain, he couldnt keep still, he felt like his insides were coming out from his mouth, he felt so much pain he wanted to end his life, he reached for his wand in his back pocket and pointed it at himself, and groaned....avada......kedavr...a. A beam of green light glistened around the room and everyone was blinded until it suddenly went quiet, and nothing was heard apart from a shriek laugh, coming once again from the shadows.  
  
qbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq  
  
Harry woke with a fright.  
  
It was only four o' clock in the morning, and the sun was beginning to rise outside his bedroom window. He could hear the birds chirping subtley to themselves and he also managed to catch a peek of the giant squid that lives in the moat around the castle. He got out of his bed, and stubbed his toe on his trunk he had left at the side of his bed the evening before, OUCH! he yelled, and the inhabitants of each bed only murmured and turned onto their opposite sides.  
  
Harry quietly, not wanting to wake anyone as he was still slightly shaken after he woke with such a fright, got dressed, and slipped on his boots he had got from Hagrid for a certain "Un-birthday".  
  
There were still many things Harry yet to understand about the wizarding world, and really wanted to find out about the magical history surrounding all witches and wizards around the world, for a long time he even believed Hogwarts was the only school in all the world that was occupied by magical people.  
  
He decided to conjour a drink and walk to the library, where he was suddenly pushed over by two ginger blurs.  
  
"Sorry Harry!" The twins said in unison, as they picked themselves up and brushed off the dust from the rarely cleaned Hogwart's corridoor.  
  
"We were just on our way to...erm...-  
  
"OI THERE YOU ARE WEASLEY'S!" shouted a voice in the distant end of the corridoor.  
  
"Ah, best be off Harry."  
"Yeh, see you around old chum!"  
  
The two twins soon set off again laughing to themselves and managed to disappear into a secret chamber before anyone could see where they were going.  
  
"Why the bloomin' 'ell didn't you stop 'em Potter!" Spat Argus Filch, the school's caretaker.  
  
Although this was the title he was given by Dumbledore, Harry never fully understood how much caring he actually did, to the pupil's or to the grounds.  
  
bqbqbqbqbqqbqbqbbqqb  
  
Back at the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was flicking through his leftover paperwork from the evening beforehand. When he absent mindedly left it all to do the next morning.  
  
As he enchanted the papers to neatly organise themselves, he yelled for a cup of tea.  
Immediately as this happened, a young boy, no older than 18, with a serious case of acne, came running over to his desk, trying not to spill any tea as he came.par  
  
"Here we are sir, and nice fresh brew, i just made it, enjoy"  
  
"Thank you....err....what's you're name again? Im sorry im terrible with names!"  
  
"I'm Patrick sir, Pat if you like."  
  
"Well don't just stand there Patrick, fetch me a biscuit before my tea gets cold!"  
  
So he did...  
  
The next few hours continued very similarly to this, and Patrick was beginning to wonder why he seemed to be getting him so many drinks and not being told to do any work, he ten thought to himself whether they didn't think he was good enough.  
  
bqbqqbqqbqbqbbbqbqbq  
  
As then sun glistened into the bedroom of The Burrow, Arthur Weasley turned over and hugged his wife in a loving sort of grasp around her waist. She then woke, and looked at her enchanted clock that illuminated the time three dimensional onto a nearby wall.  
  
"ARTHUR! IT'S PAST 10 O'CLOCK!"  
  
"Damn, i'm gonna be late, bugger! bugger BUGGER!!"  
  
He drowned out the nagging of his so loving wife and got on with what he had to do as fast as he could.  
The next 10 minutes, Mr Weasley managed to have a quick shower, do the necessaries and conjour a piece of toast to take with him for the journey to work.  
His first intention was to travel by floo powder, then he realised that the network was down for renovation.  
  
People seemed to think it would be funny getting their house elves stuck in the fireplaces, they got stuck so much, it clogged up the whole system and had to be flushed out completely.  
  
After using his enchanted Ford Anglia to fly to work after managing to remove it from the forbidden forest he ran into the entrance hall of the building that plays host to the Ministry and walked up to a nearby telephone box that looked slightly out of place.  
  
He typed in a small number, and the floor beneath him disappeared. He slid down a number of different slides until he fell into a comfy chair, and looked around.  
He had falled directly into Luciud Malfoy's office, the only man he feared among the ones that showed their faces. Until suddenly he heard a voice below him, shouting...  
  
"GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF ME WEASLEY!"  
  
The comfy chair he had sat in, wasn't exactly a chair, well it was, except there was someone already sitting in it. Arthur stood up and apologised countless times, until Patrick walked in and said "Excuse me Gentlemen", in his usual dull tone, "Mr Fudge would like to talk to both of you"  
  
bqbqqbqbqqbqqbbqbqbqbq  
  
Meanwhile Voldemort, the dark lord almost defeated by a young boy named Harry Potter, was standing outside a house in Privet Drive, inspecting the house of which occupied the muggle guardians of young harry.  
  
He turned to his disciples and murmured something that sounded like 100 snakes hissing, and they all headed towards the left and right sides of the house.  
  
As the cloaked figures wandered around the sides of the house, Voldemort whispered a charm,  
  
Wingardium Leviosa.... with all the souls, Voldemort has ingested, he had enough power to do more powerful spells and he glided up onto the roof of which the Dursleys lived at.  
  
The Death Eaters circled around the house and joined hands, there was so many of them that this was possible around the house.  
  
The nearby lights were off and it was practically pitch black, as they all whispered secret messages to each other.  
  
They then simultaneously shouted, RICTASEMPRA!"  
  
The walls either side of the house burst open and bricks went everywhere, they even chipped into tiny pieces and flew all over the street breaking headlights and street lamps, the entire neightbourhood was sure to be awake.par  
  
Meanwhile upstairs in the Dursley house not much could be heard as all there was to be heard was Petunia's high pitch shrieks and dudley and vernon's moans as if they are dying on the spot.  
  
Voldemort smiled, and jumped, and disappeared down the chimney...  
  
Hope you like the first chapter, i was inspired by Vimy, the best writer ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chris. 


End file.
